Juego de manos
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Reto] Mai estaba cansada de jugar sola con su imaginación, así que decidió buscar un compañero de juegos... pero obtuvo mas de lo que deseo.


**Juego de manos.**

Se oían los pasos de un niño corriendo entre los charcos. Paso tras paso creaban un eco por todo el bosque, inclusive la risa acompañaba esa atmosfera mágica que sola se creaba. El olor a humedad y el paisaje selvático la ayudaban a crear una historia imaginaria en su cabeza.

_ La poderosa guerra corría entre la maleza de esa enorme jungla encantada, atravesaba cada desafío que se le interpusiera y mataba a cualquier bestia que se lo impedía. ¡Y ganaba cada batalla! ¡Nadie podía vencerla!_

_Excepto una bestia en especial. Un enorme espécimen que ella ya había localizado en sus antiguos viajes de exploración terrestre, una que era tan grande que ni siquiera llegaba a verla completamente desde el suelo; su cabeza se perdía entre las nubes del cielo._

_Tenía una espada de madera en su mano derecha, y su mano izquierda sostenía su gorro de paja, diseñado especialmente para esa tarde de domingo. Con su campera verde y sus botas negras llenas de lodo, demostraban un conjunto de batalla ganador. Miro hacia al frente y frunció el ceño con una sonrisa, podía escuchar el sonido de la cascada donde dormía la bestia; estaba cerca._

_Siguió corriendo en línea recta, rodando en el suelo para evitar chocarse con las ramas bajas de ser necesario, y saltando inmensas fosas de lodo que obstruían su camino. Su mente estaba concentrada en atrapar a esa bestia de domingo y capturarla. ¡Esa energía que se libera en su interior era algo mágico! ¡Su poder naciente!_

_Mai dio un grito de guerra y levanto su espada de madera. Había divisado su objetivo con gran agilices y astucia, así que con un gran grito corrió hacia el empuñando su arma. Iba a matarlo ahí y ahora. _

— ¡Oye! —Gritó la bestia— ¡eh, niña, basta! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

_La pequeña humana siguió arremetiendo contra la espalda de la bestia. Una, dos, tres… ¡Seis apuñaladas exitosas con su espada! La bestia debería estar ahora moribunda. Pero en cambio, estaba realmente molesta. Iba a ser un gran desafío matarla. _

— **¡Ya basta!** —Grito Piccolo notando que estaba siendo ignorado, el solo quería meditar en ese espacio verde que antes era secreto— ¡No soy su niñero! ¡Mai, estoy meditando!

Mai levanto la mirada— ¿Por qué no caes? ¡Te he ganado! —Exigió con un puchero infantil en el rostro. Mientras él le contestaba con un ceño fruncido muy, pero realmente muy enojado.

_Bien, tal vez eso no paso en realidad. Pero su imaginación volvía a ser la de antes luego de ser una niña otra vez, era increíble volver a ese periodo de tiempo donde todo lo que haces es inocente y bien intencionado. ¿Era su culpa dejarse llevar por algo tan poderoso como la imaginación? Pues, no. Era algo fascinante para ella tener la inteligencia de un adulto, y la imaginación de un niño. _

—Que amargado es, Piccolo —Comento con burla. Se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados comenzando a marcharse, dejando atrás un namekusei que echaba humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca mientras gritaba alguna que otra cosa— Buscare algo mejor con lo que entretenerme.

Y así fue, se alejó a paso tranquilo mientras pensaba en quien poder molestar esa tarde de domingo. Sabía que Goten y Trunks estarían entrenado con Gohan, en cambio, Bulma y Milk directamente no eran una opción viable o recomendable para ella, y vegeta… él estaba bien solo. No quería ser desintegrada por nadie aun.

Suspiro cansada, siguió cambiando hasta llegar a una roca donde se pudo sentar para pensar con calma e idear un plan. Apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó meditando. Debía olvidar a alguien… aunque fuera a una sola persona…

¿Y su grupo del mal? Ahora mismo deberían estar durmiendo la siesta, no eran más que las tres de la tarde. ¿Tal vez comer? Era muy tarde para almorzar, y muy temprano para merendar… y un dulce no podía costear… ¿Robar en la cuidad? Eso sonaba muy entretenido, pero tampoco tenía ganas de moverse y esconderse. ¡Tenía ganas de una aventura o de juegos!

Al final, su mente había detectado lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba.

—Necesito un compañero de aventuras.

Se levantó con un puño en alto y una ilusión en su mente, estaba dispuesta a encontrar ese anhelado compañero. No tenía en claro donde lo encontraría, o donde empezaría a buscar, más sin embargo; Lo encontraría.

_**[…]**_

Recorrió parte de los cielos con un aerodeslizador que había pedido '_prestado'_ a Bulma en lo que ella trabajaba un poco en el jardín, de todas formas, lo devolvería temprano y nadie lo notaria. ¿Y qué más da si lo hacían? Eso no le sacaba lo divertido.

Ella iba dando volteretas en al aire entre carcajadas, estaba más que divertida con todo lo que ocurría. Pero mientras estaba boca abajo algo llamo su atención, una pequeña esfera en el suelo que tiraba una luz brillante que capto su total y completa atención. Estabilizo su nave y bajo rápidamente al suelo.

Aterrizo la nave haciendo volar la tierra que yacía debajo de la nave y salió de allí. Caminó despacio mirando fijamente esa esfera naranja, simplemente no se veía nada más allá de eso. Solo ella y esa esfera amarillenta, absolutamente nada más allá de eso. Simplemente se acercaba, y justo su mano se apoyó sobre la pequeña bolita; al igual que otra de mayor tamaño.

Frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos negros de cejas gruesas. Ambas eran miradas llenas de rabia, llenas de sentimientos malos y un profundo enojo que se albergaba en su garganta y detienen que dejarlo salir.

— **¡Yo la vi primera!** —Gritaron ambos, tomando entre sus manos y jalando la esfera al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Pequeña mentirosa! —Grito el hombre intentando hacer que soltara la esfera— ¡Devuélveme!

La niña jalaba a la vez que él lo hacía, entrando en un juego de tira y afloja en la que ninguno pensaba en aflojar y ceder esa esfera. Ella no sabía por que la quería, era algo infantil luchar por algo que no quería o realmente no necesitaba, de todas formas, si alguien más lo quería; ella también, y más aún.

En cambio, él quería a toda costa esa esfera. Había sido revivo solo para ubicarlas y llevarlas a quien lo había traído a este mundo -_¿Era importante saber quién? Él nunca lo pensó- _realmente la necesitaba, y esa niña no le ponía nada fácil el acceso a esa esfera del dragón; No era un saiyajin paciente y estaba empezando a cansarse de ese juego tan infantil.

Raditz sujeto a la niña con su cola, levantándola del suelo. Ella solamente chillo en sorpresa y se sentía un poco mareada por la repentina elevación del suelo, no obstante, se aferraba con esmero a su nuevo objeto con el que se obsesiono.

El cambio, el hombre se sentía frustrado. No quería hacer daño a la niña, y esto comenzaba a aburrirlo terriblemente. Simplemente tomo la esfera con una de sus manos mientras ella seguía jalándola, su otro brazo se posó en su cintura mientras veía a la niña jalar y jalar mostrando los dientes y gruñendo.

—Oye… ya. Es suficiente —Dijo Raditz más calmado— Mira, no tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Acaso Tu si?

Ella levanto la mirada para verlo, y de repente se sintió incomoda. Era la única haciendo berrinche por algo que ya no quería, y nunca quiso realmente— Entonces, suéltame.

—Suelta la bola del dragón, y te soltare— negocio con paciencia fingida.

— ¡Suéltame primero! —Grito con enojo— ¡Soy una dama! ¿Qué no sabes lo mal educado que eres?

El bufo, simplemente se sentía tonto hablando con ella— no tengo tiempo para esto. Piérdete niña.

Mi frunció el ceño con esa burla, miro la mano que aun sostenía la esfera y diviso una quemadura roja que parecía palpitar. No lo pensó dos veces al ser el objeto de burla de ese hombre de pelo largo y decidió hacer algo al respecto, así que dio un fuerte golpe a la mano del saiyajin.

El reacciono con una mueca de dolor alejando su mano, dejando la esfera en manos de ella que miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios. El frunció el ceño y se sintió traicionado, no esperaba que una niña pequeña hiciera esa jugada tan suicida, así que iba a recuperar lo que le pertenecía como un buen adulto inteligente como él era.

De todas formas, hizo todo lo contrario. Dio un pequeño golpe con su mano tirando la esfera al suelo y golpeando las manos de la niña. Ella chillo de sorpresa y sobo sus manos. Con un puchero miro a los ojos de su nuevo contrincante; la batalla había comenzado.

_**[…]**_

_Los manotazos salvajes volaban de oponente a oponente, el sonido seco de los golpes hacía eco en la pradera donde se llevaba a cabo esa gran pelea que parecía no tener final. Mil días y noches habían llegado mientras los dos guerreros seguían en esa danza infernal de golpes. _

_No parecían querer rendirse en ningún momento, y no pensaban hacerlo. Toda esa lucha triunfal se debatía a muerte para obtener un objeto mágico llamado esfera del dragón, que concedería el poder total del mundo… ¿del mundo? No, del universo entero. ¡No podía caer en las manos equivocas!_

_Pero realmente, ¿Qué manos eran las equivocadas? ¿La de la brillante y astuta guerra o la del tosco contrincante cerebro de maní? Después de todo, ninguno conocía las intenciones del otro. Solo debatían muerte por ese objeto brillante…_

Bien, en realidad no. Simplemente estaban jugando de manos en el suelo sentados uno frente al otro, esperando que se el otro se calmara. Realmente… en la imaginación de Mai era todo mucho más interesante y épico. Pero la realidad no era así.

— ¿Quieres detenerte ahora? —Pregunto Raditz cansado, realmente no entendía por que seguía jugando ese juego, sus manos ya estaban coloradas como las de Mai— Ya no quiero seguir jugando.

— ¡No es un juego, por ultima vez! —grito Mai enojada. En el trascurso de la tarde había conocido cosas muy curiosas de ese hombre, su nombre o más o menos su vida — ¡Di que la esfera es mía y dejare esto!

—No lo creo —Contesto siguiendo con su rostro aburrido—, como sea, ¿Para qué quiere una niña como tu algo así? No sabrías usarlo.

— ¿Para qué lo quiere un hombre como tú, Raditz?

—Ese no es problema tuyo.

Ella hizo un puchero y decidió hacer algo un poco más atrevido, se sentó en el suelo y discretamente tomo tierra en su mano que ya ardía levemente. Volteo a ver al mayor que la miraba con un semblante curioso.

_Entonces, en medio de la lucha sanguinaria. La poderosa Mai bajo al suelo agarrando un polvo mágico poderoso, con un poderoso grito se lo arrojo a la temible bestia, Raditz. Cegándolo en el acto. _

— ¡Oye! —Grito Raditz fregándose los ojos— ¡Ya me arte!

Mai corrió hacia la esfera tomándola entre sus manos, comenzando a correr hacia su nave. Que no recordaba muy bien donde estaba, pero esos segundos valiosos que había conseguido al tirarle tierra a Raditz no podían desperdiciarse en pensar donde la había dejado, ¡debía correr por su vida!

Mientras pensaba, se dio un golpe con algo es de metal estacionado en un mal lugar. Por suerte para ella, su nave.

_La guerra habilidosamente subió a su enorme y gigantesca nave ultimo modelo. ¡Y la gran bestia no se quedaba atrás! Corría con desenfreno esos enormes kilómetros que separaban a él y a ella. Cuando menos se lo espero, estaba frente a la nave. Pero rápidamente y con mucho estilo, ella llego a poner en marcha la nave elevándose gloriosa con una risa_

Raditz tenía la nave detenida con una sola mano, y la cara de Mai tenía una mueca de terror y pánico, mientras abrazaba más la esfera, no podía creer que esa bestia tonta había podido detener su nave en pleno despeje, ¡Y seguía sosteniéndola!

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto frotándose un ojo— ¿Tierra? ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ella no contesto.

—Como sea, dame la esfera o parto la nave— El silencio continuo, ninguno movió un musculo, así que Raditz bufo. Todavía no entendía por qué no había matado a esa niña… tal vez la soledad del infierno había golpeado fuertemente su subconsciente y solo quería una leve compañía desinteresada. Pero era suficiente de eso— Contare hasta tres para que sueltes la esfera.

Ella frunció más el entrecejo retándolo, aunque el miedo la paralizada— Inténtalo.

Suspiro, y una sonrisa maligna se formó en sus labios—Unos… dos… **tres**.

[…]

_El sonido de un estruendo perturbo la paz a las aves, produciendo que ellas volaran aterradas buscando refugio. Pero ella no había temblado, no. Ella estaba ahí, mirando fijamente a ese fierro guerrero a los ojos; sin miedo o arrepentimiento._

_Ella río triunfante, había ganado esa batalla tan épica. Simplemente había abatido a la bestia que tenía por oponente, logrando así obtener el objeto de manera justa y ortodoxa. ¡Había ganado sin ninguna herida o sangre derramada!... o eso pensó al ver su mano. _

— ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! —Chillaba Mai mientras sostenía su mano en el suelo, la esfera había rodado momentos antes hasta un estanque— ¡Eres un bruto!

Raditz la miraba con los brazos cruzados, le parecía muy graciosos el hecho que esa pequeña niña fuera tan débil físicamente y aparentaba lo contrario. ¿Quién se haría daño de una caída de medio metro y lloraría? Obviamente era una humana muy débil… y muy tonta al retarlo a él.

—Como sea, tengo trabajo que hacer —Bufo —Así que… tomare esto y me iré.

Se acercó a la esfera ignorando a la niña, obteniendo el objeto entre sus manos. Había obtenido todo lo que quería al final:

Se había entretenido. Eso era muy bueno, ya que si estaba de buen humor su trabajo sería mucho más fácil de ahora en adelante. Si, había reñido con una niña, pero eso había sido chistoso y a la vez vergonzoso… después de todo, se había puesto a la altura de una mocosa de –tal vez- no más de diez años. ¡Eso era muy maduro para un saiyajin de su estirpe!

Y más importante aún, había conseguido la esfera del dragón de… cinco estrellas. Era común y la sentía como una victoria vaciá. No había matado a nadie o hacer algo que hiciera más entretenida su ganancia… al fin y al cabo, no había sido más que quitarle un dulce a un bebe; poco más que eso.

— ¡No te vayas! —Grito la niña, haciendo que él la mirara de reojo —Estoy sangrando, ¡Haz algo!

— ¡Ja! —Rió volviendo a fijar su vista en un saco de esferas del dragón alejado del lugar—No es mi problema. No eres mi problema.

Raditz pasó junto a ella riéndose a carcajadas. Pero olvido hacer algo fundamental para un saiyajin, atar **siempre** y jamás, **jamás**, dejar desatada su cola frente a un oponente o rival. Nunca jamás debe hacerlo; Y como buen rompedor de reglas, lo estaba haciendo.

_Entonces, la bestia estaba siendo dominada por la poderosa guerra. El gran hombre pedía clemencia desde el suelo, hablando y recurriendo a mil halagos y promesas. Pero ella, más inteligente y hábil, sabía que esas cosas eran mentira… ¡Lo sabía!_

—Entonces… ¿Si te dejo ir, me curaras la mano? —El asintió— ¿Con tus poderes mágicos para eso? ¿De verdad?

— ¡Si! —Chillo, su cola realmente dolía. Paralizaba su cuerpo. No sabía muy bien en que momento comenzó a negociar con una cria de terrícola— Con mis poder… ¡Mis… poderes mágicos del...! bien.

Ella sonrió, aprovecho que el hombre estaba boca abajo en el suelo y se deslizo hasta treparse de su cuello— ya no podrás librarte de mí hasta que cumplas tu promesa.

El gruño, levantándose. Esperaba que su cabello largo evitara el agarre, aunque ella se agarró de su cabello jalando y provocando pulsadas de dolor— ¡Suéltame! ¡Bajate de mi espalda, maldita sea!

— ¡Llévame a mi casa! —Grito Mai, sujetándose más fuerte evitando caer por las brutas sacudidas de Raditz— ¡Raditz, basta! ¡No te vayas!

Entonces, paso algo que sorprendió al guerrero intergaláctico. La niña estaba llorando entre sus cabellos, escuchaba el sollozo lamentable mientras rogaba estar con él. Una pulsada de dolor recorrió su pecho, incluso lo había obligado a llevar su mano a su corazón y apretarlo contra su armadura. Un recuerdo. Unas lágrimas y un grito; esas imágenes volaban por su mente.

—_Bardock…_ —Susurro. Ese nombre había logrado desencadenar todas las emociones que estaba guardando. Simplemente recordó… lo irrecordable.

_**(…)**_

_Era la salida de una nave, él se aferraba a la pierna de su padre. Rogando que no lo dejara salir del planeta, el quiera quedarse al lado de su padre. Algo muy dentro de ese niño sabía que él no podía marcharse, sentía un vacío en su interior; no quería perderlo._

_Pero con un grito y un manotazo fuerte logro alejarlo de ahí, exigió que se metería a la nave, que dejara de llorar y madurará. Raditz lo observo con las lágrimas en sus ojos, entonces se dijeron sus últimas palabras; su despedida._

—_No te vayas, papá. Por favor. _

_El hombre no se giró—No estorbes, o te romperé la otra mano._

_**(…)**_

Tal vez, era la razón por la que él no había masacrado a la niña. Esa mirada inocente, ese semblante infantil era como mirarse a un espejo. No lo pudo entender antes con su sobrino, hace años atrás… _-¿tal vez más de diez o quince?_\- Simplemente, se veía reflejado en esa niña indefensa… sola, con sus manos rojas por jugar. No querían sentir soledad… preferiría morir antes de sentirse solo de nuevo.

—Calmate… te llevare a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Raditz sin ánimos— sujetate de mí cuello o te caerás; y no volveré a buscarte.

Ella levanto la mirada llena de lágrimas y trago saliva. Asintió sujetándose fuertemente del cuello del guerrero. Toco su piel, y se percató de dos cosas. Su cuerpo estaba helado… y sobre su cabeza un redondel amarrillo… tan extraño, tan… ¿familiar?

El levanto vuelo hacia los cielos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de ella, el viaje fue largo, más de lo que ambos hubieran querido, simplemente porque un silencio los logro embrujar produciendo una sensación de malestar y los sumergió en una atmósfera tensa y pesada.

— ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu casa? —Simplemente había sido una pregunta cordial, no esperaba una respuesta.

Mai frunció los labios en un puchero y murmuro—Buscaba algo.

El arqueo una ceja curioso— ¿Qué cosa?

—Una cosa.

Él trago saliva, no tenía ganas de hablar. Pero no quería recordar algo mas— ¿Lo encontraste?

Ella sonrió y se escondió su cara en el pelo de Raditz— Si, y es mejor de lo que pensaba.

Mai se sentía feliz, había encontrado un compañero de juegos con el que pensaba vivir más aventuras adelante. Y Raditz… él había encontrado algo que hacer por una tarde… aunque ya estaba oscureciendo.

_**[…]**_

—Debe estar en el gabinete más arriba…— indico— ¡Más arriba, Raditz!

El hombre gruño, tanteaba con su mano una repisa del armario para poder encontrar ese objeto tan molesto y seguramente inservible— ¿Es esto? —pregunto mostrando un montón de tela.

—No, eso es gasa. —Señalo con la mirada seria— Estamos buscando un curita, es más pequeña.

— ¿"**Estamos**"? —Respondió con fastidiado retomando su búsqueda— Me parece que el único que hace algo soy yo, mocosa.

—Yo te apoyo, soy de tu equipo.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua, ya cansado, floto un poco para lograr mirar los estantes. Y hay estaba, una curita solitaria, con algo de polvo. Que si tuviera vida, se estaría riendo en su cara por dejarse manipular por una niña de un tercio de su edad… ¿Qué más daba? Lo hecho, echo esta; de todas formas no podía caer más bajo.

Le mostró a Mai la curita y ella sonrió en aprobación. Raditz se sentó en el suelo y tomo la mano de Mai. La comparación de tamaño era importante, el saiyajin casi sentía que podía quebrarle con huesos en todo momento.

Abrió el estuche del curita con cuidado, siguiendo las instrucciones de Mai. Cuando logro ponerla correctamente, sin romperla. Sonrió triunfante, por alguna razón, no romper nada había sido complicado.

_Ambos oponentes sonrieron. Ella como un agradecimiento y él como si hubiera ganado una batalla, simplemente ella agradeció por haberle hecho pasar un día tan interesante y divertido._

_Él solamente se disculpó, por haber parecido un idiota… porque lo era, era un saiyajin actuando como un humano. A pesar de sentirse una basura inmunda, sonrió. Pero algo paso en ese momento tan mágico y bonito._

_Ella agradeció que fuera su compañero de aventuras, aunque solo hubieran jugado un juego de manos, un día aburrido como ese domingo._

_Y él se despidió._

— _¿Nos volveremos a ver, compañero?_

—_Tal vez… pequeño estorbito. _

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Base del reto:**

Titulo dado: "Juego de manos"

Personajes seleccionados: Mai/Niña y Raditz/Adulto.

Objeto elegido: Curita/vendita.

Numero de palabras: 3480.

Fecha de entrega: 26 de Abril.

Tiempo en que se realizo el reto: 6hs. (Tiempo disponible con la computadora)

**Frase**:

"_Por que alguna vez todos fuimos niños"_

**Agradecimientos:**

Agradezco a la página "Por los que leemos fanfic de dragón ball" por permitirme participar.

Y a mí beta por permitirme el acceso a mis historias de niña.

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno, yo no recuerdo mi infancia en su mayoría. Pero me conocían por tener una gran imaginación. Debido a no tener Internet o computadora durante una semana, rebusque mis cosas y encontré un libro que escribir cuando era niña (Eran un par de hojas roñosas y sucias) pero me resultaron interesantes y termine basando mi historia en ellas.

¿Por qué? Por alguna vez Candy fue niña, y pienso que esta historia no fue escrita por una Candy madura de tantos años… más bien, por una Candy niña que apenas si sabía diferenciar una acción de una narración.

Les mando un saludo amoroso y ácido. ¡Les deseo jamás tener que escribir una historia en un ciber!


End file.
